This invention relates to methods and devices for encouraging and motivating children to brush their teeth.
Toothpaste companies have recognized a need for interesting ways to invite, encourage and motivate children to brush their teeth. One such approach has been to license characters already familiar to children from television or movies and put these images on tubes of toothpaste. The marketing idea is that a child will be attracted to and therefore purchase a particular tube of toothpaste by virtue of recognizing a favorite character. However, the licensed character did little and in some cases nothing to encourage, educate, entertain or motivate the child to brush his or her teeth.
From the foregoing it can be seen what is needed are methods and devices for encouraging and motivating a child to brush his or her teeth.